1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory array and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing demands for more highly integrated and more cost-effective semiconductor devices, such as memory devices, extensive research and development efforts have been made to meet such demands. Research and development efforts have concentrated on reducing the size of a unit cell and a line width of a memory device and applying a material with good properties. Such efforts have, to a degree, allowed for an integration density of memory devices to increase while also reducing manufacturing costs per unit cell.
However, due to the resolution limitations of lithography, and due to a limitation of materials, it is difficult to reduce the size of the unit cell and the line width below threshold values.